


Данные засекречены

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Согласно последним данным, миссия «Кербер» провалилась.Значит, Киту нужно найти более свежие данные.





	Данные засекречены

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubberbandgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberbandgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sheith AU gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361833) by rubberbandgirl. 



Согласно последним данным, миссия «Кербер» провалилась. 

Согласно последним данным, корабль потерпел крушение, и весь экипаж погиб.

Согласно последним данным, причиной крушения стала ошибка пилота.

Согласно последним данным...

Бесстрастный голос диктора из утреннего выпуска новостей отдаётся эхом в голове, и как бы Кит ни старался, как бы ни жмурился, ни зажимал руками уши, чтобы не слышать эти холодные, страшные слова, которые больше похожи на приговор, чем на сухую констатацию фактов, ничего не помогает.

Согласно последним данным. 

Провалилась.

Экипаж погиб.

Слухи разлетаются по гарнизону мгновенно; все разговоры только об этом, коридоры гудят от взволнованных голосов – об этом говорят по телевизорам в столовых, об этом сообщают по радио в спортзалах, об этом вполголоса рассказывают друг другу офицеры, об этом сбивчиво перешептываются кадеты.

Ошибка пилота.

Киту хочется остановить кого-нибудь и спросить, что произошло, потому что он слышит слова, но их смысл от него ускользает – как будто все объявления вдруг передаются на другом языке, словно он случайно переключил канал на иностранные новости и не может понять, о чём идёт речь. Ему кажется, что земля вот-вот уйдёт у него из-под ног, как в одном из тех снов, где ты падаешь и не можешь остановиться – ему и раньше снились кошмары, но он всегда просыпался.

Он и сейчас хочет проснуться, выйти в столовую на завтрак и увидеть за одним из столов Широ.

Но он не просыпается, и он уже и так в столовой, и обед уже подходит к концу, и он действительно видит Широ – на безличной фотографии на экране телевизора, в закольцевавшемся выпуске новостей. Кажется, кто-то нетерпеливо переключает каналы, но везде показывают одно и то же, сообщают одни и те же новости.

Согласно последним данным, экспедиция на Кербер завершилась провалом. Весь экипаж погиб.

Причиной крушения считается ошибка пилота, Такаши Широгане.

Внизу экрана слова ведущего выпуска дублируются бегущей строкой, но Кит не может их разобрать. 

Он знал Широ.

Он был с Широ в тот день, когда он отправился на Кербер. Они стояли возле ракеты, и Широ рассказывал ему об их миссии. Широ улыбался и обещал привезти ему что-нибудь из космоса.

Обещал вернуться.

Широ – лучший пилот, которого Кит когда-либо встречал. Если бы речь шла о ком-то ещё – о ком угодно, – он мог бы поверить в ошибку пилота; в конце концов, от этого никто не застрахован.

Но только не Широ.

Широ всегда осторожен, всегда предельно внимателен, перестраховывается даже там, где нечем рисковать – Кит не раз дразнил его из-за этого, не раз говорил, что он так упускает всё удовольствие от полёта.

Широ всегда улыбался в ответ, а однажды, незадолго до Кербера, тихо признался, что ему хватает того, что Кит сидит в соседнем кресле рядом с ним.

Тогда Кит решил – как только Широ вернётся, он скажет ему, что это взаимно: никакие гонки, крутые виражи и мёртвые петли не заставляют его сердце биться так часто, так громко, как рядом с Широ. 

Выпуск новостей давно закончился, давно сменился привычной заставкой Гарнизона на всех экранах, но слова по-прежнему звенят у него в ушах, раскатистым громом пульсируют в висках, всё такие же безумные и лишённые смысла.

Тяжёлая рука опускается ему на плечо, вырывая из транса, и Кит поднимает взгляд на хмурого офицера.

– Кадет, разве вам не пора на занятия?

И истончившаяся оболочка, удерживавшая в себе весь его мир, лопается, как гигантский мыльный пузырь, разлетается миллионом радужных брызг, и вместе с ней обрывается что-то внутри Кита.

Он зло выворачивается из-под офицерской руки и на негнущихся ногах выходит из опустевшей столовой, с каждым шагом все быстрее и быстрее, пока не срывается на бег.

Кит не знает, куда идти, поэтому он просто бежит – прочь из столовой, из академии, от разговоров, от телевизоров, от новостей и лживых дикторов, от мрачных лиц военных в парадной форме, от растерянных взглядов других кадетов.

– Согласно последним данным… – вновь доносится ему вслед из какого-то шипящего радиоприёмника, и он шумно выдыхает, продолжая бежать.

Согласно последним данным.

Значит, нужно просто дождаться, пока они станут не последними.

..:.:::.:..

В Академии Киту пророчили большое будущее. Лучший пилот на своём курсе; подтянуть дисциплину, и когда-нибудь, возможно, он сможет обойти даже Широгане.

Кит никогда не относился к этому всерьёз. Но Широ – Широ всегда говорил, что он способен на большее; Широ повторял их слова, но без высокомерной снисходительности, не ставил себя на пьедестал, как мерило успеха. Широ никогда их не сравнивал.

Широ всегда относился к нему, как к равному. 

Кит не верил Академии и Гарнизону раньше и не верит сейчас, но он всегда безоговорочно доверял Широ.

И если Широ считал, что Кит способен на то же, что и он – значит, так и есть.

Потому что Кит отказывается верить тому, что говорят о Кербере. 

День за днём ничего не меняется; нет никакой новой информации, никаких дополнительных сведений – миссия обернулась провалом, корабль потерпел крушение, экипаж погиб по ошибке пилота, подробности не разглашаются.

Слишком бесстрастно, слишком коротко, слишком уклончиво, чтобы быть правдой.

– Вы всё врёте! Вы врёте, не было никакой аварии, я видела, я знаю, вы что-то скрываете! 

Кит замирает на месте, вжимается в стену и задерживает дыхание. Он впервые слышит этот голос, но звуки раздаются от кабинета Иверсона, и нетрудно догадаться, о чём речь.

Кто-то явно опередил Кита и первым добрался до засекреченных данных.

Он осторожно выглядывает из-за угла, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Иверсон выталкивает из дверей девчонку – она продолжает сыпать оскорблениями и ругательствами, вырывается из рук подоспевшего офицера, брыкается и, кажется, готова даже кусаться.

– Я всё равно узнаю!.. – только что не рычит она, пока её тащат к выходу. – Я всё равно найду свою семью!..

Кит смотрит на то, как её уводят, и не замечает, что выдал себя, пока ему не перекрывает обзор офицерская форма, выросшая у него прямо перед носом.

– Кадет, – Иверсон прищуривается, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и Кит машинально выпрямляется, вытягивает руки по швам. – Дайте угадаю, вы тоже пришли покопаться в моём компьютере?..

Кит дерзко вскидывает подбородок и выдерживает пристальный взгляд, отказываясь чувствовать себя виноватым.

– Нет, сэр, – цедит он сквозь зубы. Ему стоит немалых усилий не дать мрачному удовлетворению отразиться на лице, когда брови Иверсона удивлённо ползут вверх. Разумеется, он не верит ни единому его слову, но Кит абсолютно честен, а Иверсон наверняка повидал на своём веку немало кадетов, пытавшихся солгать ему прямо в глаза, чтобы понимать, что Кит говорит правду.

Видимо, это не укладывается у него в голове. Он кривит губы и тыкает пальцем в его сторону:

– Учтите, Когейн, вы ходите по тонкому льду. Ещё одно дисциплинарное взыскание, и вылетите отсюда, как пробка!

Кит вовремя прикусывает язык, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ.

Ему не нужны данные из компьютера Иверсона – всё, что он хотел узнать, он уже услышал. Вопли девчонки можно было бы списать на истерику и отрицание, но что-то подсказывает ему, что если уж ей удалось пробраться на охраняемую территорию Гарнизона, залезть в кабинет самого Иверсона и взломать его компьютер, то вряд ли она стала бы устраивать шум на пустом месте.

Но больше она ничего сделать не может, в отличие от Кита.

Ему мало просто информации.

Широ считал, что он способен на большее; Кит никогда не придавал значения его словам, но возможно – возможно, пришло время в этом убедиться.

Он _должен_ быть способен на большее. Ради Широ.

..:.:::.:..

Кит знает, что есть и другой способ – учиться как можно прилежней, быть на хорошем счету у преподавателей, доказать, что его не просто так считают лучшим на своём курсе, что у него действительно есть потенциал, и тогда есть шансы, что ему позволят присоединиться к следующей экспедиции на Кербер. У неё уже будет не научный, а разведывательный характер; об этом не говорят вслух, но и так понятно, что она нужна для уточнения обстоятельств аварии, погубившей предыдущий экипаж.

Но на это потребуется время, которого у него нет – которого может не быть у Широ.

За то, что он собирается сделать, его, скорее всего, не просто вышибут из Академии, но и отправят под трибунал. Наверное, это должно его остановить или хотя бы испугать, но Киту по большому счёту плевать.

Если ему удастся найти Широ, то оно будет того стоить, а если нет…

Если нет, то ему будет всё равно, потому что без Широ он не вернётся.

Кит никогда не управлял настоящим космическим аппаратом – кадетов допускают только к симуляторам, но у него всегда были самые высокие показатели, даже когда он оказался на волосок от отчисления. Он уверен, что разберётся.

Кроме того, у них есть что-то общее с кораблём, который он собирается угнать, немного нервно думает Кит, затаившись в углу ангара. Ни один из них не должен покидать Гарнизон без разрешения; оба не готовы к полётам на самый край Солнечной системы – для Кербера специально строили ракету, у которой пока нет аналогов, но других вариантов Кит не видит.

Он должен найти Широ любой ценой.

Взрыв раздаётся с точностью до секунды. Может, слегка сильнее, чем он рассчитывал, но сейчас это только играет ему на руку: вдобавок к диверсии образуется достаточно мощная взрывная волна, чтобы во всех близлежащих помещениях сработала сигнализация.

Скорее всего, Кит успел бы и так, но это выигрывает ему несколько лишних минут, которые, учитывая скорость истребителя, могут оказаться решающими, если его попробуют остановить.

Кит до последнего не верит, что у него получилось. Лишь когда он выходит из атмосферы, и Земля остаётся позади, а приборная панель начинает напоминать ёлочную гирлянду беспорядочно мигающими огнями – лишь тогда он позволяет себе рвано выдохнуть и осторожно разжать на штурвале побелевшие от напряжения пальцы.

На бортовом экране яростным красным пятном моргает предупреждение о выбранном курсе – введённые координаты лежат за пределами допустимой дальности полёта для данной модели корабля. В лучшем случае он может долететь до Сатурна, и то если очень повезёт; Кит игнорирует и предупреждение, и надрывающуюся линию связи, которую он предусмотрительно заблокировал.

Где-то в глубине души он понимает, что это полёт в один конец, но он уже слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы теперь сдаться.

Он восстанавливает дыхание, корректирует курс так, чтобы ресурсов корабля хватило как можно дольше, и впервые за последний месяц позволяет себе улыбнуться.

Что бы ни ждало его впереди, Кит знает, что поступает правильно.

..:.:::.:..

Когда перед Китом открывается захватывающий дух вид на Сатурн, он слишком истощён, чтобы оценить величественную красоту опоясывающих планету колец. У него на исходе кислород и почти закончилось топливо; впрочем, сил об этом волноваться у него тоже уже нет.

Возможно – только возможно – это всё же была плохая идея.

Он с пугающей чёткостью понимает, что умрёт здесь, в открытом космосе, так и не узнав, что произошло на Кербере.

Когда на его глазах перед Сатурном из ниоткуда появляется гигантский космический корабль, Кит принимает его за галлюцинацию, вызванную кислородным голоданием.

Позже, когда вооруженные – люди? Пришельцы? – вытаскивают его из кабины, и он падает на колени в грузовом отсеке инопланетного судна, жадно хватая ртом воздух, он уже не так в этом уверен.

Сначала он думает, что ему повезло.

Спустя время, когда его привязывают к лабораторному столу и с интересом наблюдают за его реакцией на различные инъекции, от которых по телу растекается жидкий огонь, а уши закладывает от собственных криков, Кит несколько переосмысливает понятие везения.

Везением была бы смерть.

..:.:::.:..

Галра, объясняют ему многим позже другие пленники, впервые вышли в этот сектор галактики. Они никогда не имели дела с людьми; остальные виды их не так интересуют, потому что Кит для них – своего рода новая игрушка. Новый подопытный образец. 

За время, проведенное в плену, Кит вообще узнаёт о вселенной много нового.

Новость о том, что за пределами Земли существует разумная жизнь, пожалуй, не вызывает у него такой бурной радости, как могла бы, услышь он её в Академии.

Кит старается мыслить рационально. Присутствие галра в солнечной системе вполне может объяснить таинственное исчезновение миссии Кербер – и это, пожалуй, единственный проблеск во всей ситуации. Значит, и он, и девчонка из Гарнизона были правы: не было никакой аварии, не было и не могло быть никакой ошибки пилота.

Широ может быть жив, вот только вопросов от этого меньше не становится.

Что если он тоже в плену?

Эта мысль единственная заставляет Кита держаться, потому что он не может сейчас всё бросить, не может сдаться – он должен придумать, как отсюда выбраться, как найти и помочь Широ, он должен…

Он должен драться, говорит ему бесстрастный солдат галра.

Кит не понимает смысл его слов. Он снова на операционном столе, его снова пичкают какой-то дрянью, от которой выкручивает кости, и разглядывают только что не под микроскопом; яркий свет слепит глаза, лица склонившихся над ним – учёных? – расплываются и двоятся, ему кажется, что он видит собственное перекошенное лицо, отражённое в их жутких глазах без зрачков.

– Любопытно, – разносится эхом по комнате голос одного из его палачей, непохожего на остальных – с вытянутой маской, скрывающей лицо, и в бесформенном балахоне. После этого Кит теряет сознание от боли, а когда приходит в себя, над ним нависает уже другой галра.

– Ты должен драться, – говорит он скучающим тоном, и Кит не понимает, что он имеет в виду – сейчас он даже плюнуть ему в лицо не может, не говоря уж о том, чтобы сопротивляться, как бы ему того ни хотелось. Но он привязан к столу и парализован; слова галра звучат как издёвка.

По крайней мере, так ему кажется, пока его не выкидывают в центр комнаты, больше всего похожей на операционный театр – ему дают тупой нож и напускают на него какое-то животное, которое Кит видит в первый – и если повезёт, то и в последний, – раз в жизни. Толпа галра наблюдает за ним с возвышения, огороженного стеклянной стеной; животное – омерзительная тварь, покрытая толстой бронированной шкурой с шипами – компенсирует явный недостаток ума тупой яростью.

– Победа или смерть, – напоследок с ухмылкой бросает один из солдат.

Кит выбирает победу.

..:.:::.:..

Другие пленные рассказывают истории о тех, кто не вернулся после очередного боя. Кто-то говорит, что галра не любят успешных бойцов и уничтожают их, если они побеждают слишком часто; другие – что таким воинам путь на Арену.

Никто из них не знает, что именно представляет из себя Арена. Говорят, что она находится на корабле императора Заркона, и смотреть на поединки там собирается вся элита империи; в это верят не все – многие считают, что нет никакой Арены, что это просто эвфемизм для казни. 

Как бы то ни было, оттуда никто не возвращался обратно на мелкие исследовательские корабли, курсирующие по вселенной, вроде того, на котором застряли они.

Если это – мелкий корабль, то Кит даже не берётся представить, что будет считаться крупным.

Он дерётся, и он побеждает. Ему подсовывают новых и новых чудовищ; в какой-то момент он перестает удивляться и даже ужасаться их внешнему виду – все они смертны, и это единственное, что имеет значение.

Из толпы ухмыляющихся солдат за ним наблюдает безликий друид. Кит чувствует на себе его взгляд, и это одновременно нервирует и раззадоривает его ещё сильнее; ему хочется победить, чтобы однажды добраться до него и прикончить собственными руками.

Когда ему удаётся забыться неровным, тревожным сном, Киту снятся чудовища, которых он убил, и иногда у них лица солдат, наблюдающих за поединком, а иногда – тех, кто сидит с ним в одной тесной камере.

Но чаще ему снится голос. Бесстрастный, сухой, искаженный динамиками:

«Согласно последним данным, весь экипаж погиб».

После таких снов Кит дерётся особенно ожесточенно.

..:.:::.:..

Перевод на другой корабль, вопреки прогнозам особо пессимистичных пленников, не несёт в себе ничего сверх того, что подразумевает формулировка. Кита вновь заковывают в наручники и вместе с небольшим конвоем отправляют на корабль Заркона; никто не питает особой надежды, что Кит переживёт хотя бы один бой на Арене, но он слышит, как солдаты делают ставки на то, сколько он продержится перед смертью.

Кит умирать не собирается. Даже когда оказывается, что сражаться придётся не только с монстрами, но и с другими пленными, так же, как и он, лишёнными выбора – он вспоминает механический голос дикторов и фотографию Широ на слишком ярком экране телевизора, и дерётся.

Снова и снова, снова и снова, снова и снова.

Он теряет счёт дням, и временами борьба кажется ему бессмысленной – временами он забывает, ради чего ещё жив, и не видит смысла продолжать всё это. Среди пленных ходят слухи о том, что лучшим бойцам могут даровать свободу – но никто не знает имён, не помнит этих схваток, не знаком лично даже с теми, кто знал победителей, и верится в это с трудом. Скорее всего, это лишь одна из сказок, которыми обречённые на смерть пытаются скрасить безрадостную действительность. 

Кит старается ни на что не надеяться, но когда ему говорят, что он сразится за право на свободу с Чемпионом – наверное, единственным пленником, одержавшим больше побед, чем он, – его сердце всё равно подскакивает к горлу.

Это его шанс.

Победителю дадут небольшой корабль и время на то, чтобы исчезнуть, с издёвкой говорит один из солдат, пока они идут к Арене. А также, разумеется, пожизненный титул Чемпиона и самое главное – осознание того факта, что он доставил удовольствие наблюдать за битвой самому императору Заркону.

Кит подозревает, что никто не собирается выполнять это обещание. Вероятнее всего, галра и правда надоели чересчур успешные бойцы, и они решили таким зрелищным образом избавиться от них обоих; если повезёт, то ослеплённые жаждой свободы пленники убьют друг друга.

Он ничего не знает о Чемпионе – слишком разные ходят слухи; если верить тому, что говорят – что Чемпион похож на него, – то ему, как и Киту, есть, за что сражаться и ради чего жить.

И исход их битвы будет зависеть от того, насколько Кит верит, что у его битвы ещё есть смысл.

..:.:::.:..

Их выводят на Арену одновременно, с противоположных сторон.

Когда Кит видит того, с кем ему предстоит сразиться, время замирает.

 _Согласно последним данным, весь экипаж погиб; причиной крушения считается ошибка пилота, Такаши Широгане…_

Долгое время Кит был уверен, что крохотная фотография на экране – всё, что осталось от Широ, что это последний раз, когда он его видит. Он надеялся, что ошибается, но так и не смог до конца избавиться от этих мыслей.

Сейчас фотография оживает у него на глазах, теряет свою неестественную яркость и лоск, и Широ – Широ, Широ, _Широ_ – совсем не в офицерской форме, а в такой же одежде, как и у других пленников, и Кит не знает, сколько прошло времени, но это точно он, это Широ, и он жив, и он здесь, и…

Кит задыхается, и воздуха становится слишком мало – ему кажется, стоит моргнуть, и иллюзия развеется, и он окажется лицом к лицу с совершенно другим пленником. А может, это всё галлюцинация, плод воображения умирающего мозга, и сейчас он на самом деле тонет где-нибудь в газовом озере на Сатурне.

Бластер, упирающийся ему в спину, не похож на плод воображения. 

– Вперёд, – рычит на него галра и грубо толкает на Арену.

Он стоит слишком далеко от Широ и не может разобрать выражение его лица – но он видит, как Широ замирает, как пятится назад, недоверчиво мотая головой, как ему в спину точно так же утыкается оружие.

– Я не буду драться, – хрипло отзывается он, разворачиваясь лицом к выходу. Он не может – не может драться с Широ, не хочет верить, что их первая встреча после всего будет _такой_.

– Очень жаль, – без тени сочувствия говорит галра, пожимает плечами и вскидывает оружие. – Победа или смерть. Не хочешь драться – умрёшь.

Кит беспомощно оглядывается через плечо и видит, как двое галра заламывают Широ руки за спину, как он продолжает на них огрызаться, но в конце концов сдаётся и низко свешивает голову, смиряясь с судьбой.

И если Широ не хочет сдаваться…

Он до боли стискивает зубы и делает шаг в сторону Арены.

– Сразу бы так, – летит ему в спину, а затем кто-то кидает на землю перед ним его меч.

За их спинами вырастает защитный барьер, но Кит знает, что если они откажутся драться – это не помешает галра их уничтожить.

Он медленно наклоняется, чтобы поднять меч с земли, не отрывая при этом глаз от Широ.

Они оба идут к центру Арены. Оба замирают в паре метров друг от друга, крепко сжимая в руках своё оружие; оба не могут поверить тому, что видят.

– Я не хочу с тобой драться, – тихо говорит Широ.

Кит смотрит на него и снова думает, что мог уже никогда его не увидеть.

Он смотрит на осунувшееся лицо Широ, на глубокие тени у него под глазами, на ссадины, синяки и порезы, на новые шрамы, которые не скрывает даже тюремная одежда – на то, как стискивают рукоятку булавы огрубевшие пальцы.

Кит не тратит времени на разговоры.

– А придётся! – рычит он и без предупреждения делает первый выпад.

Его расчёт оказывается верным: Широ вскидывает булаву, даже не задумываясь, машинально блокируя удар и легко втягиваясь в ставшую привычной роль гладиатора. На его лице отражаются шок и недоумение, возможно, даже боль – но то, что Кит успел прочитать в его взгляде, ему не понравилось, и поэтому он не дает Широ времени снова об этом задуматься. Он наносит ещё один удар, от которого Широ уходит в сторону, и ещё один, и ещё – Широ не позволяет себя достать, но по крайней мере защита на какое-то время занимает все его мысли; Кит ухмыляется – широко и впервые за долгое время искренне.

– Что… ты… тут делаешь? – спрашивает его Широ, когда они сходятся лицом к лицу. Меч высекает из булавы искры, и Кит дрожит от напряжения – Широ всегда был сильнее, выдержать его натиск почти невозможно, – пока Широ не отталкивает его, вынуждая сменить роль. Кит уворачивается, когда Широ заносит руку для удара, и тут же летит на землю – Широ подсекает его снизу; он успевает откатиться за мгновение до того, как булава приземлится на то место, куда он упал. Широ, кажется, только после этого понимает, что он сделал – неподдельный ужас на его лице заставляет что-то болезненно сжаться у Кита в груди.

– Дерусь с тобой, – дерзко отвечает Кит, легко вскакивая на ноги и обходя Широ по кругу. Он знает эту Арену как свои пять пальцев, и хотя сила в их поединке явно не на его стороне, он может воспользоваться тем, что он быстрее Широ, может вынудить его отступить. 

– Кит… – Широ снова защищается, успевает только крутиться на месте, пока Кит выскальзывает из его поля зрения, чтобы появиться с другой стороны и вновь атаковать. В какой-то момент ему удаётся оттеснить Широ к колоннам и там во время очередного выпада скрыться за одной из них.

Широ теряет его – Кит видит из своего укрытия, как он озирается по сторонам, как раздуваются его ноздри; остаётся надеяться, что он достаточно раззадорил Широ для того, чтобы его план сработал.

Он даёт им несколько мгновений на передышку, а затем, когда Широ отходит на пару шагов, поудобнее перехватывая булаву и хмуро, подозрительно оглядывая пустую Арену, выходит из тени и с криком набрасывается на него.

– Дерись в полную силу! – рявкает Кит, опасно прищурившись.

Широ успевает заблокировать удар, но импульс отбрасывает его на несколько метров назад, заставляет покатиться по земле; когда он поднимается, отряхиваясь от пыли, Кит видит, как потемнели его глаза.

Он едва успевает среагировать, когда Широ кидается на него, плашмя бьёт его мечом по рёбрам, откидывая от себя – удар заостренной булавы, который мог бы стать летальным, лишь задевает плечо. На мгновение вспышка боли парализует его, и этого достаточно, чтобы Широ сгруппировался и ударил ещё раз.

Кит снова защищается, но теперь – пропуская удары, и с каждым разом всё менее и менее охотно. 

– Кит, – глаза у Широ тёмные не от ярости, неожиданно понимает Кит, а от отчаянья и страха. – Кит, ты должен драться, ты сам сказал…

Кит улыбается ему – по разбитым губам стекает тонкая струйка крови, и он видит, как Широ провожает её беспомощным взглядом. Широ вновь заносит булаву – медленно, чтобы Кит точно мог предугадать движение, – и Кит послушно подставляет меч, сверкает глазами, бросая вызов, слизывает кровь.

Широ опускает булаву, доверяя ему удержать удар, и Кит улыбается шире.

Словно в замедленной съёмке он видит, как невозможно широко распахиваются глаза Широ, когда он в последний момент уводит свой меч чуть выше. Движение, которое можно списать на дрогнувшую руку, позволяет заостренному выступу с чавкающим звуком войти ему между рёбер. 

Меч выскальзывает у него из пальцев, и он оседает, почти повисая на булаве; она входит ещё глубже, и словно со стороны Кит слышит жуткий хруст собственных костей.

Широ выпускает булаву и подхватывает его подмышки, не давая упасть, бережно опускает на землю, падает рядом на колени.

– Кит! – кажется, он пытается кричать, но едва шепчет севшим голосом. – Кит, почему?..

 _Потому что иначе это сделал бы ты_ , думает Кит. _Потому что я не могу тебя снова потерять._

– Потому что это единственный способ вытащить тебя отсюда, – еле слышно отвечает он и пытается ещё раз напоследок улыбнуться. – Потому что…

Потому что ради этого он здесь оказался, хочет сказать Кит, но не успевает – солдат галра грубо хватает Широ за плечи и оттаскивает от него, не слушая криков. 

Шум толпы, наблюдавшей за поединком, не даёт разобрать слов, хотя Кит примерно догадывается, что может быть на уме у Широ.

Но это неважно.

Он лишь надеется, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы освободить Широ.

И если так, то это того стоило.  



End file.
